The invention pertains generally to truck or dolly type apparatus for moving heavy objects as in manufacturing, assembly and distribution facilities, service centers and the like; and more particularly to an improved wheel lift for removing or installing large wheel-mounted tires and axle assemblies for agricultural implements and similar heavy vehicular equipment such as tractors, combines, fork lifts, trucks, etc.
Tractor tires, whether single or dual, and other large tires used on heavy agricultural or construction equipment are extremely heavy, difficult to handle and create a hazard to the persons handling them during the servicing of the vehicle or implement and/or during the repair or replacement of the tires. In installing heavy wheel and tire assemblies for tractors and other large vehicular equipment, it is particularly difficult to manipulate these assemblies so that the wheel hub bolts and wheel bolt holes are properly aligned, and the installation of tractor axle assemblies present similar problems of handling weight and obtaining proper alignment.